Crystal Gem por un día
by CriXar
Summary: Tras formar Stevonie para averiguar más detenidamente como funciona una fusión, Steven y Connie no saben como separarse. Mientras tanto, las gems necesitan del escudo de Rose Cuarzo. No pueden esperar a que se separen, por lo que Stevonie se verá envuelta en su primera misión.
1. Chapter 1

-No sé cuál es el punto de hacerte tantas preguntas, Steven.- dijo Connie a su amigo, quien no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en la playa.- Tú mismo me lo explicaste. La fusión se logra mediante el baile.

-No, aún creo que hay algo más.- respondió él.- Pasé varias horas practicando coreografías con las Gems y en ningún momento me fusioné con ninguna de ellas. Pero contigo no había nada planeado. No seguimos una rutina ni nada.

-¿Y qué propones que es ese "algo más"?

-¡Agh! No se me ocurre nada.- dijo frustrado Steven dejándose caer sobre la arena.

-Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo si eso ayuda.- propuso su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Fue divertido y no veo por qué no hacerlo de nuevo.- Con una sonrisa, el chico tomó su reproductor para colocar le pieza que habían bailado la primera vez y lo coloco en el suelo para luego acercarse a Connie.

-Eh, solo una pregunta. ¿Tendré que repetir la caída?

-Dijiste que parecía funcionar cuando no había una rutina que seguir. Solo déjate llevar.- respondió Connie comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Unos cuantos giros y pasos al azar constituyeron la coreografía esta vez. Las risas se hacían presentes cada vez que por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaban, apenados de que el otro le mirara bailar.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Steven. Connie asintió y se acercaron, tomando sus manos para dar vueltas juntos.

Cerca de finalizar la canción un resplandor rosa los cegó a ambos, seguida de una sensación de mareo. En cuanto ambos abrieron sus ojos de nuevo se buscaron el uno al otro a su alrededor.

-No puedo verte.- dijo una dulce voz femenina.- ¿A caso estamos...?

-Eso creo.- se respondió a sí misma. Colocándose de pie más rápido que la primera vez, Stevonnie sonrió al verse unida de nuevo.

-¡La teoría funcionó! No necesitamos una coreografía.- exclamó agachándose para tomar el reproductor.- Creo que es solo... sentirse unido a la otra persona.- La enorme chica se ruborizó un poco al decir aquello.

-De acuerdo, sabemos como fusionarnos, ahora la pregunta es como deshacerlo. ¿Como suelen hacerlo las Gems?

-De la misma manera que lo hicimos nosotros. Estrellándonos contra el suelo luego de una situación de desacuerdo.- dijo Stevonnie con una sonrisa como si se tratara de la respuesta del siglo. Luego golpeó su frente con frustración.

-¿Es que acaso no hay otra manera menos dolorosa de acabar con una fusión?

-No lo creo, o al menos nunca lo he visto. Veamos, Amatista y Perla se separaron de golpe luego de que Garnet mencionara el escarabajo que creyeron que habían dejado y Sugalite no quiso dividirse, así que Perla tuvo que combatirla hasta que se golpeó la cabeza.

La muchacha colocaba una expresión de dolor con cada cosa que recordaba su parte semi-gema. Parecía que no había manera de separar a dos seres fusionados que no se tratara de una situación extrema y repentina.

-Prefiero la opción del desacuerdo mutuo a la de los golpes. Muchas gracias.- dijo seriamente.- Bien, ahora, ¿qué nos haría discutir los suficiente como para acabar con la fusión? En algo debemos estar en desacuerdo.

-Mmm... Oh, oh. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal un debate en qué es más delicioso? ¿Gato Galletas o Leones Lamedores?

-Te recuerdo que mis padres no permiten comer nada que conetenga tanta azúcar. Jamás he probado ninguno de los dos.

-Oh, es cierto.

-¿Y qué tal una discusión acerca de qué clase de la escuela es más difícil?

-Yo no he ido nunca a una escuela. Las Gems me enseñan todo lo que necesito saber.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé.

-¿Steven? ¡Steven!- escuchó de repente llamar a Perla.

-¡Por aquí!- respondió la fusión. Confundida por obtener repuesta de una voz femenina, la gema se acercó al lugar en donde la había escuchado.

-¡Stevonnie!- exclamó al ver a los niños juntos.- ¿Qué estás...? Es decir, ¿cómo? ¡¿Qué rayos hacen los dos fusionados?!

-Connie me ayudaba a averiguar como funciona esto.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Ajá, que lindo. Inapropiado, pero lindo. Como sea, necesito a la mitad gema de Stevonnie.- pidió.- Hay más de esos robots cerca de varios de los portales de los que hacemos uso y necesitamos alejarlos de allí. La burbuja de Steven nos vendría útil ya que no sabemos con precisión en que lugares tendremos que recogerlos o si nos toparemos con Peridot y podríamos necesitar algo que nos proteja.

-¿En serio? ¡Es genial! Bueno, la parte de los robots es mala, ¡pero es genial ir en una misión!- exclamó Stevonnie.

-Sí, supongo que lo es. Ahora, terminen con la fusión para que podamos irnos.

-Eh...- La expresión de la cuarta parte gema se tornó preocupada al recordar que aquello era precisamente lo que intentaban hacer.

-¿Niños?- dijo Perla preocupada.

 ** _Comencé a escribir este fic hace meses, por lo que tuve que adaptarlo conforme se fueron estrenando más y más capítulos. Si encuentran algún error, por favor, díganme. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Creo que no podemos, eh, deshacerme.- respondió la fusión con una apenada sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo intentamos, de verdad, es solo que...

-Esto no puede pasar ahora. ¡No antes de una misión tan importante! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Perla, cálmate.- pidió la chica.- ¿No sabrán las demás que hacer?- La nerviosa gem intentó controlarse antes de tirar de la muñeca de la fusión hacia la casa.

-...y no saben como separarse.- terminó de explicar una preocupada Perla a la líder del equipo.

-Eso es extraño. Normalmente es fusionarse lo que es más difícil.- comentó Amatista sin preocuparse mucho sobre el asunto.

-Creemos que entrar en un conflicto nos haría dividirme.- dijo Stevonnie.- Pero parece que estamos de acuerdo en todo.

-Eso es imposible. No hay dos gemas, eh, humano y gema idénticos.- corrigió Garnet.

-El conflicto adecuado funcionaría, pero, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer hasta entonces? No pasará mucho antes de que esas cosas lleguen a activar alguno de los portales terrestres o reparar de nuevo el portal doméstico.- señaló Perla con un tono de histeria.- No podemos dejar escapar a Peridot.

-Según nuestras observaciones, la otra forma de resolver esto es con un golpe fuerte.- hizo notar la parte humana de Stevonnie.- Pero, realmente no queremos optar por esa.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora estás hablando mi idioma.- dijo Amatista con una malévola sonrisa tomando su forma del Puma Púrpura.

-¡Ni siquera lo pienses!- la detuvo Perla antes de que intentara alguna tontería que acabara con más golpes de los que necesitarían.

Garnet se acercó a la fusión que causaba tanta discusión y la examinó, incomodando un poco a la chica por sus gafas bloqueándole su expresión para tener una idea de lo que pensaba.

-Podemos dejarlos a ellos dos aquí.- propuso la perezosa gema morada tras regresar a su forma original.- Sucederá lo mismo que con aquel incidente de los dedos de gato de Steven. Ellos mismos resolverán como separarse para cuando regresemos.

-No.- dijo Garnet.- Necesitamos el escudo de Steven.- Luego miró hacia la fusión y colocó una mano en su hombro.- Stevonnie, tú vienes con nosotras hoy.- le dijo con una de sus no muy habituales sonrisas.

 ** _Igual que en el cap anterior, si hay algún error, por favor coméntenlo._**

 ** _De paso, si no lo saben, tengo una página de FaceBook. Pueden buscarme como "CriXar". Me encantaría que se dieran una vuelta._**


	3. Chapter 3

No había mucho que decir respecto al nerviosismo en Perla desde el momento que subieron a la plataforma del portal. La fusión semihumana lucía en su rostro una sonrisa de emoción que contrastaba con la serie expresión de Garnet.

-Muy bien, chica.- dijo Amatista a Stevonnie en el portal.- ¿Crees que estás lista para tu primera misión?

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó ella con alegría.

-Me habría gustado avanzar un poco más en el entrenamiento de espada de Connie antes de intentar algo tan arriesgado.- insistía la precavida gema.

-¿No confías a caso en lo que le has enseñado ya?- preguntó Garnet.

-¡Claro que sí! Es solo que... creo que aún le hace falta experiencia.- aseguró Perla. Prefería inventarse una excusa antes de admitir una derrota.

-Bueno, esta misión puede darle experiencia.- dijo la líder al llegar el grupo al portal del Templo Celestial.- Sepárense. Busquen señales de Peridot y de cualquiera de sus aparatos. Si encuentran algo, no actúen. Avisen a las demás.

El resto asintió y avanzó en direcciones distintas, a excepción de Perla, quien fue tras Stevonnie. Sin molestarse lo más mínimo en disimular, caminaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

-¿Perla? ¿No deberías ir en otra dirección?- la gem más joven al encontrar incómoda la situación.

-¿Acaso bromeas?- dijo esta.- Es tu primera vez lejos de ciudad playa. No puedo permitir que estés sola y menos en una misión tan importante.

-Creí que se trataba solo de una misión de reconocimiento. Además, no estoy sola.- respondió la fusión con la imperdible sonrisa de Steven. Perla frunció los labios y se acercó a ella.

-Bien, pero si algo sucede, me tendrás aquí contigo de inmediato.- dijo tomando el rostro de Stevonnie de una forma maternal. Esta asintió y siguió su camino, alejándose de la espadachina.

-¿Es así de nerviosa en todas sus misiones?- preguntó la parte humana de Stevonnie a su parte gema.

-No la había visto así desde las primeras veces que salí con ellas. Supongo que lo hace de nuevo por que ahora somos un "nuevo miembro".

-Ya veo. Y, ¿qué haremos respecto al tema de separarnos?

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Bien, supongo que podemos buscar algo por aquí que nos haga discutir, como... ¡STEVEN JUNIOR!- exclamó Stevonnie al ver a la cabra pasearse delante de ella.

-¿Steven Junior?- preguntó deteniéndose.

-Es mi hijo adoptivo.- respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Cielos, no lo había visto en tanto tiempo. ¡Ven aquí, pequeño!

El animal retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver a aquella enorme chica acercarse a él y le gruñó antes de desaparecer entre algunos arbustos.

-¿Steven Junior...?- llamó la fusión haciendo pucheros.

-Él debe recordar a Steven Universe, no a Stevonnie.- intentó explicar su parte humana.- No estás solo ahora, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro...

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó la chica de repente tirándose a un lado.

 _ **Solo en caso de que no comprendan la última parte, cuando escribo de una escena en la que Stevonnie se encuentra sola, me gusta separar los diálogos de Steven y Connie para convertilo en una conversación entre ellos, ya que esto ocurre también en la serie.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Ese es un robonoide?- preguntó la parte humana de Stevonnie a su parte gema al ver una pequeña esfera frente a ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Rápido, ve a avisarle a las chicas! Yo lo distraeré

-¿Cómo?- se preguntó mientras desplegaba su escudo.- ¡Estamos fusionados!

-Rayos...

A unos cuantos metros y sin siquiera sospechar lo que sucedía con la novata, Amatista tenía sus propios problemas. El robonoide que había hallado Stevonnie era tan solo uno de los que habían acudido a atacar a la gema púrpura. Esta los intentó retener con uno de sus látigos, pero el chiquitín se había escapado entre los demás.

-¡Garnet! ¡Perla!- comenzó a gritar Amatista. La fusión fue la primera en presentarse.

-¡Apártate!- le indicó mientras apuntaba con sus guantes a las criaturas. Apenas su compañera se alejó, la líder soltó sus armas en modo cohete para destruirlas.

-Buen disparo.- dijo Amatista boquiabierta.

-¿Garnet? ¿Amatista? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Peridot?- exclamó Perla al llegar al lugar con lanza en mano.

-No.- respondió Garnet.

-Solo eran cinco de esas cosas redondas,- agregó Amatista.- pero ya nos hicimos cargo de ellas.

-¿Cinco?- repitió la fusión confundida.

-Sí.- aseguró la gema de guardería.

-Yo solo impacté a cuatro...- dijo Garnet con una mueca de duda.

-¡Stevonnie!- exclamaron las tres a coro.

-¡No, no! Chú. ¡Aléjate!- chillaba la novata retrocediendo lejos del robonoide, mientras este avanzaba hacia ella blandiendo una de sus patas cual espada.

-No lo entiendo, ellos no hacían esto antes.- aseguró la parte gema de la fusión.- Peridot debió haberlos actualizado para defenderse o algo así.

-¿Tú crees?- se dijo a sí misma.- Agh, en serio necesito una espada ahora.- exclamó interponiendo su escudo entre ella y los golpes al azar de la criatura.

-Tenemos que hacerlo explotar, pero no sé con qué.

-Podríamos aplastarlo con una burbuja.

-¡Buena idea!- Retrayendo su escudo, la fusión se dispuso rápidamente a cambiar de arma ofensiva, sin pensar que al bajar la guardia solo un segundo, el robonoide saltaría sobre ella.

Con su baba cubrió la gema de la joven guerrera, haciéndole imposible desplegar otra arma defensiva, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de ella para dejarla inmóvil.

 ** _Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios. Saber que mi fic es de su agrado me hace muy feliz. :)_**


End file.
